monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Namekavar
Salty Sour Poison Defense Down Fatigue |weaknesses = Thunder Wind |creator = Nin10DillN64 }} Namekavar is a large, Saltasaurus-like Sauridian with multiple plates made of halite embedded in its skin, which it uses as a method of defense against predators. It is notable for its ability to use attacks based on the five main tastes, which is due to the different chemical properties of the crystals it uses against foes. Physiology Namekavar is fairly small when compared to many other Sauridians, having a short neck, stubby limbs, and a standard length of 42 feet. Many white, crystalline plates can be found on its back, and these are generally 5 inches in diameter, and it has a cluster of white, crystalline horns on its head that resemble frosted tips. Its body is primarily black, with orange-yellow, flame-like markings appearing around its feet and stomach, and its underside is cream-coloured. Its eyes are crimson, and three long, crystalline prongs can be found on its whip-like tail, making it resemble a fork. Ecology Unlike many other Sauridians, Namekavar is omnivorous, eating anything it can get its mouth on, from tree leaves and berries to insects and birds, and its thick stomach lining combined with its potent stomach acid allow it to digest nearly any material, including metal. It has a strong affinity for salt in particular, hanging around seawater and caverns filled with crystals so it can get the salt it desires, and its habit of consuming large quantities of salt has led to it developing halite structures on its back and head. Immense amounts of pressure have led to these crystalline structures becoming quite rigid, forming body armour that resists damage. In addition to salt, its strong sense of taste drives it to test any material it finds to see how palatable it is, and it has a specialized organ that stores components from these foods that it can combine with its salty secretions to use against predators and rivals alike. For instance, it can use sour juice after eating citrus fruit, sugar laden with corrosive bacteria after eating sweets, alcohol after eating fermented fruit, and poison after eating bitter leaves. Unfortunately, its appetite puts it at odds with humanity at times, as it has been known to raid human settlements in search of food, and it has no fear of humans, walking into their settlements whenever it likes. However, despite its advantages, it relatively unarmoured, round stomach is a vulnerable area for attacks, and predators who can successfully topple it can seriously injure or kill it without much resistance. Males of the species attract mates by preparing mixtures made with a wide variety of flavours for females to try, which they make by combining various items with their saliva, and females choose mates based on how tasty the mixtures are. Once they are done mating, the females will form groups of up to five individuals, dig holes to lay their eggs in, then cover the holes with dirt and vegetation to keep predators from detecting them. The young will then emerge from these holes upon hatching, and will stay with the herds until they fully mature. Behavior Namekavar is curious and constantly hungry, attempting to eat anything in front of it to see what it tastes like. Entirely fearless towards humans, it has been known to raid their settlements in search of food, which results in hunters being hired to lower their numbers. Abilities Namekavar can spit large crystals of halite at foes, inflicting the Salty condition upon contact, and it can mix these crystals with bitter plants, bacteria-laden sugar, sour fruit juice, or alcohol in order to inflict Poison, Defense Down, Sour, or Fatigue, respectively. The affected crystals will respectively turn purple, pink, yellow-green, or crimson to show their new effect. It thick stomach lining and potent stomach acid allow it to consume a wide variety of items with no long-lasting harm inflicted, and its halite plates grant it strong defenses against predators, allowing it to make up for its lack of speed. Habitat Namekavar is native to the Wildspire Waste, the Elder's Recess, and the Olivine Archipelago. HP and Damage HP: * Base HP: 4,500 HP * Low-Rank (0.55x): 2,475 HP * High-Rank (0.70x): 3,150 HP * G-Rank (1.30x): 5,850 HP Physical/Elemental Damage Taken: * Head: 30 (Cut), 50 (Impact), 40 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 30 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 30 (Wind) * Neck: 45 (Cut), 35 (Impact), 35 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 25 (Wind) * Body: 15 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 10 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 20 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 20 (Wind) * Stomach: 65 (Cut), 60 (Impact), 70 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 25 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 25 (Wind) * Legs: 25 (Cut), 25 (Impact), 20 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) * Tail: 25 (Cut), 20 (Impact), 25 (Shot), 5 (Fire), 10 (Water), 15 (Thunder), 10 (Ice), 10 (Dragon), 0 (Earth), 15 (Wind) Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head = ★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Neck = ★★ (cutting) ★★ (impact) ★★ (shot) * Body = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Stomach = ★★★ (cutting) ★★★ (impact) ★★★ (shot) * Legs = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) * Tail = ★ (cutting) ★ (impact) ★ (shot) 1-30 physical damage= ★ 31-49 physical damage= ★★ 50+ physical damage= ★★★ Element/Status Effectiveness *Fire = ★ *Water = ★★ *Thunder = ★★★ *Ice = ★★ *Dragon = ★★ *Earth = ✖ *Wind = ★★★ *Poison = ✖ *Sleep = ✖ *Paralysis = ✖ *Blast = ★★★ *Stun = ★★★ Turf Wars N/A Attacks Head Swing Namekavar swings its head at the hunter in a diagonal fashion. This attack deals medium damage. Tail Whip Namekavar hoists its tail into the air, slams it onto the ground, then swings it in a wide arc. Both hits deal medium damage and inflict Salty. Body Press Namekavar stands on its hind legs while balancing on its tail, roars, then attempts to crush the hunter with its weight. This attack deals high damage and has tremor effects. Sit If a hunter is standing behind Namekavar, it may try to sit on them. This attack deals medium damage. Tail Jab Namekavar jabs at the hunter three to five times in a row with the barbed end of its tail. Each jab deals medium damage and inflicts Salty. Salt Spray Namekavar lifts its head into the air, then releases a large stream of crystals from its mouth before shifting its body around to increase its chances of hitting the hunter. This attack deals medium-high damage and inflicts Salty. Salt Bomb Namekavar takes a deep breath in, then spews a large ball of salt that breaks apart into smaller chunks as it hits the ground, with the smaller ones flying in random directions. The main ball deals medium-high damage while the smaller chunks deal low-medium damage, and both inflict Salty. Hip Check Namekavar shifts to one side, then slams the hunter with its body. This attack deals medium-high damage. Apply Flavour Namekavar stops in place and raises its head while making gurgling noises for 5 seconds. Once it is finished, its salt-based attacks will gain a new flavour for 45 seconds, with a new colouration that determines their new effects. Pink salt inflicts Defense Down, yellow-green salt inflicts Sour, crimson salt inflicts Fatigue, and purple salt inflicts Poison. Flavour Boost Namekavar goes to a random gathering point and eats from there, boosting the strength of its salt-based attacks and potentially giving them random effects for 35 seconds. Unlike with Apply Flavour, the effects are not fixed, meaning that it could use any of the additional attributes, or none of them. Welcome to Flavourtown! When enraged, Namekavar mixes its salt-based attacks with every component found inside its body, allowing them to inflict Salty, Poison, Defense Down, Sour, and Fatigue all at once. Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fK3C14OBID4&t=110s Weapons Great Sword Savperet --> Exquis Savperet Sword and Shield Chevette --> Fameaux Chevette Dual Blades Valosiles --> Magnifique Valosiles Hammer Selpoele --> Imposant Selpoele Charge Blade Haliteau --> Incroyable Haliteau Insect Glaive Pimengle --> Sensationnel Pimengle Heavy Bowgun Salyeur --> Marquant Salyeur Armour Blademaster Low-Rank Defense: 100-610 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water 0 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 Skills: Inner Strength, Speed Eating +1, Mushroomancer, Short Sprinter High-Rank Defense: 275-620 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water 0 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 Skills: Inner Strength, Speed Eating +2, Mushroomancer, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 430-685 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +10 * Water 0 * Thunder -15 * Ice 0 * Dragon 0 * Earth +15 * Wind -15 Skills: Inner Strength, Speed Eating +2, Mushroomancer, Short Sprinter Gunner Low-Rank Defense: 50-380 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +20 * Wind -15 Skills: Inner Strength, Speed Eating +1, Mushroomancer, Short Sprinter High-Rank Defense: 140-400 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +20 * Wind -15 Skills: Inner Strength, Speed Eating +2, Mushroomancer, Short Sprinter G-Rank Defense: 230-445 Elemental Resistances: * Fire +15 * Water +5 * Thunder -15 * Ice +5 * Dragon +5 * Earth +20 * Wind -15 Skills: Inner Strength, Speed Eating +2, Mushroomancer, Short Sprinter Carves Low-Rank High-Rank G-Rank Breakable Parts Head- The crystals will break off. Body- The back plates will become chipped. Legs x4- The legs will become scarred. Tail- The tail will become severed. Trivia * Namekavar is based on Saltasaurus, and is a somewhat literal version of it. * The properties of Namekavar's breath attacks were based on traits associated with the flavours they utilize. ** The salty and sour attacks inflicting Salty and Sour is self-explanatory. ** Bitter foods are often poisonous, which is why the bitter attacks inflict Poison. ** Fermented food products are often savoury, and fermentation is sued to make alcoholic beverages like wine, which is why the savoury attacks inflict Fatigue. ** Sugar attracts bacteria, which release corrosive secretions upon feeding on it, which is why its sweet attacks inflict Defense Down. * Namekavar is partially based on Guy Fieri in terms of design. * Severing Namekavar's tail will prevent it from inflicting Salty, and breaking its legs will cause it to fall over, rendering its fragile stomach vulnerable to attack. * When exhausted, Namekavar will take longer to use some physical attacks and fail to use its projectiles. It can recover stamina by eating from any kind of gathering spot. * The upgraded versions of Namekavar's weapons are named after French words for "impressive" or "mighty". Category:Monster Creation Category:Sauridian